You and Me Against the World
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: A few months after the events of the kingdom siege, Cedric offers Sofia an opportunity she can't refuse. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


You and Me Against the World

Summary: A few months after the events of the kingdom siege, Cedric offers Sofia an opportunity she can't refuse. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Okay, guys! This is the story that will link us to the next series! :D Cedric's about to explain everything that you need to know for the impending story line, or at the very least, what _he_ knows. 😉 That will make much more sense when Mångata begins. :D Hope you enjoy!

PS: I watched some videos of actual two-month-old babies to get an idea of what they're supposed to be like. Honestly, I know little to nothing about babies, so I HAD to do research. Lol! Also, to the guest who asked if I have plans for Prisma this series, no, actually. I couldn't work her into my stories. Maybe someday, but we'll have to see. 😊

*Twenty-Sixth Story/Episode 26*

Cedric was wandering through the hallways of the castle late one July afternoon, searching high and low for Sofia. She'd indicated that she'd be around the castle all day, but he'd yet to find her. He was growing anxious, because he had a great deal to discuss with his apprentice, and he didn't know if he'd ever find her at this point. The castle was simply too big.

Finally, he stopped Violet before she could hurry along past him. "Pardon my interruption, Violet, but have you seen Princess Sofia?"

The maid smiled and nodded. "Oh, of course! She's outside with her siblings, having a picnic by the water."

He felt like slapping his forehead. Naturally. Just because she said she'd be _around_ the castle, it didn't necessarily mean she'd be _in_ the castle. He sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Violet."

"Any time, sir!" She beamed and left, heading back to work.

He chuckled at the woman's enthusiasm before heading outside.

* * *

"Look, Corban!" Amber cooed as she tried to get the two-month-old baby's attention. She had lowered a daisy in his direction as he reclined in a baby chair that Gwen had crafted for him.

The blue-eyed baby made a little gurgling sound as he swatted at the flower, only to sneeze moments after.

"Uh-oh," James laughed. "He may be allergic to daisies, Amber. Might want to get that thing away from him."

Amber shrugged and set the flower aside before stroking her little brother's brownish-blonde hair. "You are so cute!"

Sofia giggled, tossing her loosened hair behind her back as she picked up a sprig of grapes. "You act like this is something new, Amber. Every day, you tell him how cute he is." She ate a few before setting the rest back onto her plate.

"Of course," the older teen scoffed. "Our brother needs reassurance and positive influences, Sofia."

"He _does_ drool less than other babies," James remarked, grinning as his twin shot him a pointed stare. "What? That's a positive thing!"

"Sofia?"

Sofia looked up, grinning as she saw her mentor glancing down at her. "Hi, Mr. Cedric! Did you come to join the picnic?"

"No, silly girl. I've been looking everywhere for you." He chuckled as she laughed and extended her hands upward, and he grasped her proffered hands and pulled her to her feet. He glanced toward the other siblings. "I hope you don't mind if I speak with your sister for a while, Your Highnesses."

"You'll have to consult the newest member," James remarked playfully, gesturing toward a pouting Corban. "He kind of likes having _all_ of us here, so…"

Cedric blinked before looking toward Sofia. "Is he serious?"

She shrugged. "I honestly don't ever know."

Amber smiled and stood, pulling the youngest royal from his seat. "At least say hi, Cedric. You always seem to disappear when Corban comes around."

"That's because he's scared of babies," Sofia remarked with a smirk.

"I'm not _scared_ of them; they just intimidate me." He frowned and placed his hands on his hips as the siblings snickered. "Oh, very funny."

"Well, Corban is different. For starters, he seems to like you." Amber held the squirming baby up toward the uncertain sorcerer. "Just look at those adoring eyes, the pudgy cheeks, and the sheer cuteness he exudes."

Corban suddenly let out a loud squeal as a butterfly flew nearby, landing on his nose, causing him to cross his eyes momentarily to look at the little visitor.

Cedric sighed, relenting. "All right, that _was_ cute…" He rolled his eyes as the butterfly flew away and Amber all but thrusted the baby into his arms. He was still a bit uncomfortable, because he had never been particularly good with babies, but this one seemed…harmless enough. "Good afternoon, Prince Corban. This is a fine outfit you're wearing today." He gestured vaguely to the green and white onesie the little one was dressed in.

Corban grinned a toothless grin before resting his head against the sorcerer's shoulder, a few little babbling sounds escaping him.

"Oh, look," James said sarcastically, "there's his 'Sofia trait.' He already likes hugging Cedric."

Sofia giggled as Cedric sputtered in frustration, handing the boy back to his oldest sibling. She decided to spare her friend and asked, "You said you needed to see me, Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes, yes. Come along and we'll talk."

"You can't leave without saying goodbye, Cedric," Amber reminded him, grinning at his clear annoyance. She gestured toward her little brother's extended hand, his tiny fingers flexing toward the sorcerer. "At least shake his hand."

Cedric sighed. "Oh, very well." He offered the baby one of his fingers, smiling a bit as the little one cooed happily and gripped his forefinger excitedly. "Have a good day, Prince Corban. It was a pleasure spending time with you." He chuckled as the boy released him before yawning and snuggling closer to his sister. "How was that, Princess Amber?"

She smirked. "Not bad. We'll work on it."

Sofia laughed and tugged Cedric along, back toward his tower.

* * *

Several minutes later, the friends were sitting at his work table, just like old times, with Wormwood dozing in the corner. He'd healed up nicely over the last few months, and he was far more tolerable now than he had once been. Time spent with Nina and working at the Raven Haven had done wonders for the moody bird, and Cedric had certainly noticed a difference. It made for a better working relationship. While they weren't fully back to master-familiar status yet, they were working on it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sofia asked, resting her head in her hands as she leaned against the wooden surface.

"How would you feel about taking a journey to a secret magical land with me?"

She smiled sardonically at his inquiry. "What, like Mahiya? Or the Mystic Isles?"

"Not quite." He slid a map over toward her, watching as she skimmed the contents, her hands falling to the table as she traced her fingers over the parchment. "I've kept this a secret since I've known you, but I think you're old enough to know about it now. The land is called Mångata."

"Strange name," she murmured, still looking at the map before her.

"It's known for its natural beauty and its magical properties, and very few people know about it. It doesn't appear in any texts and is only passed down by word of mouth. Based on what I heard and was told, I charted this map myself as a guide to lead from Enchancia to Mångata." He smiled toward her as she glanced up at him. "I figure we could…travel during your Wassailia break? Likely _before_ Wassailia, I'm thinking?"

She smiled and nodded happily. "Sure! We get out about a week before Wassailia, so that will probably work out perfectly." She laughed. "I've got to be honest… Despite how homesick I got during our travels last summer and even this past summer, I really love traveling with you, Mr. Cedric. Mixing magic and travel are two of my favorite things, and having you there just makes things much better."

Cedric chuckled at her comment. "Well, as hardly anyone else is even aware that Mångata exists, I suppose it will be you and me…against the world."

The princess offered him a playful smirk before amending his suggestion to, "More like… You and me, off to _see_ the world. No one is going to hold us back anymore, Mr. Cedric. No villains. No critical royals. No one. I promise."

"Knowing your history of condemning those who speak ill against others, I'm inclined to believe you." He took the map back from her and playfully tapped her on the head with it, smiling as she laughed.

"So… What does Mångata mean anyway? I've never heard of that word before until now."

"Some of the ancient inhabitants, according to the stories, said it means 'The Moonlight's Reflection on the Water' or something like that… Others call it 'The Land Where Dreams Begin.'" He shrugged. "I guess we'll have to find out why, eh?"

Sofia nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait! This is going to be ah-mazing."

He smiled at her familiar and favorite expression. "Indeed, it will be. Well, now that that's settled…" He withdrew his wand and conjured a checker board, smirking at the sheer excitement on Sofia's face. "I believe we're long overdue for a game, my dear."

The princess grinned. "You're on, Mr. Cedric."

The end (and to be concluded in "Beyond Expectations")

(Next Story/Episode 27: Beyond Expectations)


End file.
